cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Malek Kriya
:"I used to be called Zatar Morak. After my parents were assassinated by the Death Watch, the Kriya Clan found me and took me as one of their own. Since that day I have been known as Malek Kriya. My name is Malek Kriya, and I am a Ttrue Mandalorian! :-Malek Kriya Zatar Morak, later adopted under the name of Malek Kriya, was a male Human Mandalorian warrior bounty hunter, and mercenary who lived during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Amidst the pan-galactic Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Zatar was a prominent member of the Kriya Clan, Death Watch, and the Mandalorian Guild. Following the death of his parents when he was just fourteen years old at the hands of the radical Mandalorian splinter group named the Death Watch, Malek set a path for vengance against the group. Discovered by the closest allies of his family, the Kriya Clan, Malek (formerly Zatar) was adopted into the clan and would become the son of Dir Kriya and Miranda Kriya, as his name would also be changed into Malek Kriya. Even after this, Malek still carried his parents legacy, and upon joining the Kriya Clan, he announced his vengenace upon the entire Death Watch splinter group. A few months after becoming a permanent member of the Kriya Clan, Malek met a female Mandalorian named Xasha Lazen, who was a member of the Lazen Clan, who were also allies of the Kriya, and the now extinct Morak Clan. Malek met the young female after he saved her from a pack of dire-cats, after the latter had crashed her ship on Corellia. At that moment, te two became instant friends and went on many missions together, aiding their clans when in battles with the Death Watch, or other rivaling clans. Becoming head of the Kriya Clan in 30 BY, following the death of his adoptive father, due to a strange illness, Malek wold initially recreate the clan in the most unimaginable ways. Strengthening their armor, and building more accurate and deadly weapons, the Kriya Clan become one of the most feared Mandalorian Clans of the Death Watch, with the Lazen Clan also being the most feared after Malek helped them in similar ways to that of his clan. Five years later, Malek decided to go of and join the Death Watch under infiltration, in the hopes of exacting his revenge. Passing his leadership of to his adopted sister, Mirta Kriya, Malek went of to the moon of Concordia, where he pledged his services to it's leader Pre Vizsla and was eventually accepted. Rising through the ranks, and eventually becoming liuetenant in 22 BBY, Malek gained Vizsla's trust, thus becoming his personal assassin. Iin the same year, Malek joined the Mandalorian Guild, and three years proir, he joined the Cuy'val Dar , where he helped train clone troopers for the Galactic Republic. Malek participated with the Death Watch in several attempts to remove Duchess Satine from power, but of which all failed. After falling out with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Death Watch took refuge on Carlac, where Malek helped in keeping the Ming Po hostage. but the entire operation would then go to waste. In 20 BBY, Malek joined Bo-Katan and Pre Vizsla, along with their new allies Sith Lord Darth Maul and his apprentice Savage Opress in taking Mandalore, and relieving it from the pacifist and peaceful Mandalorian government, in the hopes of bringing back what was "their Mandalore". Coming together with an army of criminals from Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate to the foot soldiers of the Hutt Cartels, they charged in on Mandalore and were successful in taking the planet, until the betrayal of the Sith.Once Vizsla had been killed by Maul, Malek sided with Bo-Katan, and joined her in taking back Mandalore from the Sith proclaimed rulers. Fighting alongside Bo-Katan, and Xasha Lazen, against the Shadow Collective, the two helped in having Obi-Wan escorted out the planet, after the Mandalorian warriors made a truce with the Jedi Master. Following the fall of Mandalore, Malek returned to his homeworld of Concord Dawn, where he would later marry Xasha Lazen, in which the two had ended up falling in love upon their first meeting. After his marriage, alongside his wife, the two went of to stay with the Mandalorian Guild and permanently resided with the guild in it's headquarters, where the two were able to raise a family. Biography Early life (45 BBY-36 BBY) :"The term psychopaths fits only one group of those considered Mandalorians. If you are wondering on who Ii am talking about, it's the Death Watch." :"But why do you considere them psychopaths Malek?" :"Because they killed my parents in cold blood Xasha. And i won't stop until they are destroyed." :"Well in that case I will help you." :"Thank you Xasha." :-Malek and Xasha on the Death Watch A male Mandalorian, Malek Kriya was born on the planet of Concord Dawn in 50 BBY, under the name of Zatar Morak to a Mandalorian couple. His father was named Boba Morak, while his mother was named Elisa Vizla, a descendant of Mandalorian bounty hunter Shae Vizla. Both of his parents were veterans on the concurrent Mandalorian Civil War and even members of True Mandalorians created by Jaster Mereel. Trained in the Mandalorian ways, not only by his parents, but also by Jango Fett, Malek evolved into a prominent Mandalorian warrior by the time he was twelve years old. Mastering the use of the jetpack, and using blasters, or pistols, Malek became the most skilled warrior of the Morak Clan, even when it came to martial arts. Once Malek had turned 14 in 36 BBY, Malek was amde leader of the Morak clan, after the elder, who led the clan died, and left it in his wil for Malek. Only a few months after assuming leadership, as one of the youngest Mandalorians in history, Malek was overseeing training with is fellow kin and parents, until an explosion in the distance had caught their attention. Taking a small squad, Malek led them to the sight of the explosion, which had happened to be his home. While looking through the rubble, one of the Morak's discovered a smal hologram, that activated and revealed the symbol of the Death Watch. Upon seeing this, he went to warn Malek about the Death Watch, but as soon as he arrived he was shot down by a Death Watch member, who emerged from the smoke. A few seconds later, Malek and his kin found themselves surounded by the Death Watch. Ordering them to attack, Malek and his men managed to finish of the Death Watch soldiers, but took heavy losses. Returning to the training camp, Malek could only bare to see it completely in flames, and several of his kin dead, even children, who were killed in a second explosion. Enraged by this, with is father, the two went in search of Elisa, where Malek hoped his mom was alright. With several remaining men and women who surived the first attack, Malek led them to a secret warehouse, where a signal had pinpointed that his mom was being held there. Blasting the door open, Malek found his mother unconscious, while another Death Watch member stood behind her with a blaster in hand. Threatening to kill her if they didn't dropped their weapons, Malek told everyone to drop their weapons and to listen to the demands. However, Malek had thought ahead, in which he held a small pistol, hidden behind his gauntlet. With no second to spare, Malek shot the Death Watch in the head, killing him instantly, and much to his surprise his mother awoke. Returning her weapons, helmet, and jetpack, Malek, his parents and the remainder of his men took the fight to the Death Watch, who were ransacking the villages. Fighting against the splinter group, Malek used brute force upon the Ddeath Watch soldiers killing them viciously, either by execution, or by causing cross-fire between them. :"'Aliit ori'shya tal'din". Family is more than blood :-Malek shortly after the death of his parents As the Death Watch suffered heavy losses, and Malek's group very few, he was about to pronounce victory, until a man emerged with his jetpack in the middle of the battle, ordering the Death Watch to stop. Shocked at this action, Malek questioned the man on why he hade such an order, but there was no response. Out of the blue, the man drew one blaster and shot both Boba and Elisa in the chest, causing their jetpacks to malfuntion, making them plummeting 20 feet to the ground. Flying down to his parents, Malek arrived in time to hear their last words, which were "Zatar, continue our legacy. Fight for what we True Mandalorians fought for. We love you son. Please don't be foolish in your path for vengenace. Coordinate it and lan it out. Take this. Run away Zatar, run away while you stil can, and keep the Morak Clan from going extinct, please". "I will keep your promise father and mother. Go in peace". Crying, Malek turned around to look at the man who had killed himself. Seeing that he was now outnumbered, he ordered his men to retreat and find refuge, for it was over. Fleeing, the Death Watch leader ordered for them to be chased down and killed, to which would have Malek fighting for his life and for his kin. Having a mid-air fight, Malek could only see in horror as the final members of the Morak clan were killed, leaving him the sole survivor. Hoping to complete the promise he made to his parents, Malek, in tears, escaped in time, and decided not take vengenace at the time, until he was ready. Joining the Kriya Clan :"I am Dir Kriya, and this is my wife Miranda Kriya. We were friends and allies of your parents. We are sorry for what happened, for we could've helped, but we were also attacked by the Death. They held us back." :"I don't blame you. It's alright. The Morak Clan may be gone but I'm not." :"Join us, and honor what your parents left behind." :"I will join you, forAliit ori'shya tal'din. You are also my family. I now don the name Kriya, for my new name is Malek Kriya." :Welcome to the Kriya Clan.....Malek." -Malek is adopted into the Kriya Clan Following the death of his parents, Malek went in search of the Kriya Clan, who were the closest allies, and friends to his his clan and parents. Behind the Scenes *This is the human version of Malek Kriya. *. The reason i named it Zatar Morak is as there is a certain amount of confusion. The name does change to Malek Kriya, except there are many different changes to almost the entire story. Two pages named Malek Kriya would have confused people as to which is the orginal. Obviously my original story is the first Malek Kriya page. Some stuff will remain the same, which is having Xasha Lazen as Malek's wife.